23rd of every month is Kaito's day
by sulphurey
Summary: To celebrate for Kaito. Stories associating with Kaito, so the vocaloid himself may not come out in some chapters.
1. Blue haired duo's breakdown

**Blue haired duo's breakdown**

**Before the story starts, here's an introduction of an unfamiliar character (unless you read my other fanfic).**

**Kyle Marlon. Now, if you know Evilious chronicle, or at least Daughter of Evil, he's the blue guy in the song. He came to the world of vocaloids through… please read my other fanfic for more info. How he arrived is not that dramatic, anyway. At this point, he's still the only Evilious character, but more is expected to come.**

Kyle sank into the sofa in the middle room, facing the television and scanned the room and listened carefully, to confirm that him and Kaito who sat on his right were the only ones in the room. The other residents of the mansion seem to be in their respective rooms for karaoke. He released his tension in the muscle and held up the small cup of Haagen Dazs in his right hand, which he received from Kaiko, to the eye level.

It was raining heavily outside. The sound of raindrops pelting the roof was as noisy as a waterfall. He was not really bothered, as the fact that there were no vocaloids to mess with him was a bliss.

After half a minute of silence, he found it strange that Kaito had not uttered a single word. He lowered the right hand to let it rest in the sofa and glanced at the vocaloid. Kaito had buried his hands into his face, leaning forward.

"Kaito?" Kyle was muted when the vocaloid stiffened and turned around to face him, pale, deathly and hungry. The dark face did nothing to improve the atmosphere. They stared at each other for a while until Kyle thawed from his surprise. He did not even need to ask what happened, and wordlessly offered him the ice cream. It was too painful to see someone who has identical face put on an expression like that, so he did not mind it when the zombie-faced Kaito opened the cup without saying 'thank you'.

Spotting a figure walking toward them from the corner of his sight, Kyle turned his gaze to find Santa with a notebook and a pen. The Christmas Kaito module sat on Kaito's right, exclaiming, "My god, Kaito, you look horrible!" He added, "Which twins drew on you? Wait, you were probably sleeping when they did that, so you won't know. Is it permanent marker?"

Kaito rubbed his face with his sleeve and managed a smile. "Better? And it's not marker."

"Then is it makeup? I thought Halloween passed weeks ago!"

Kaito continued smiling stiffly.

"Yup, better, though you still look grim. Anyway, I need advice on Christmas presents," said Santa, who had dark rings around his eyes, which were also drooping. "Very urgently."

"Actually, Santa, you don't really look any better than me, too," pointed out Kaito, whose smile turned bitter. Remembering the ice cream in his grasp, he observed the green colour of ice cream. "Green tea."

"Macha," argued Santa, flipping the book open to a section with a side full of mind mapping and a blank page on the other side.

"Mint." Kaito licked his lips.

"Honeydew." Santa stared at the ice cream mournfully, though he did not looked as gluttonious as Kaito.

"Kiwi." Kaito drooled. Santa gulped.

"Honeydew."

"Honeydew," said Kaito. It seemed to Kyle that an unknown agreement had just passed between them. The vocaloid turned to Kyle, which sent a chill down his spine. The thunder rolling did not helped him calm down. "Kyle."

"Do you think we have honeydew in our kitchen?" asked Kaito wistfully. Santa also looked at him expectantly. He could not help focusing on the dark rings around the two pair of eyes on the identical faces, which he kept on reminding to himself, that those face also belonged to him. "Honeydew."

"Honeydew."

"Honeydew."

"Honey." They looked at each other. Kaito nodded.

"Maple syrup. Caramel. Jam. Sugar," droned Kaito, rubbing his face with his sleeve. He smirked.

"Good idea," said Santa, smiling creepily. "Kyle?"

"I absolutely believe that there is a honeydew," answered Kyle speedily. "Or, two honeydews." They bore their eyes through him. "In. The. Kitchen." He pointed to the direction. "The size of, erm." Sweating, he desperately held their zombie gaze. "The size of three brains?"

He did not know how that came out. Slowly walking backwards toward the direction of kitchen, he lured them in, not keeping his eyes off them. Kaito is generally peaceful, but the lack of ice cream must have really gotten into him. As for Santa, he did not know what happened.

Few minutes later, he arrived into the kitchen, ran here and there for honey, maple syrup, caramel and sugar to set the mentioned sweeteners on the table. The duo sat on the seat next to each other, took out a personal spoon from their pocket and greedily savoured a spoon of honey. Kaito put the cup of ice cream, untouched ever since it was opened, on the table, without himself knowing it.

* * *

"No," said Master, staring in horror at the remains on the dining table in kitchen. "Nooooooooooo! That was manuka honey! And one container of it can cost up to 4500 yen!"

**I have been planning to write this ever since two months ago when I learned of this 'Kaito's day' on pixiv, a Japanese website which is alike to deviantART. I frequently check on pixiv on this particular day for any new Kaito fanfictions. **


	2. Consoling Kaito

**By the way, in this story, the chapters are not really in chronological order. And though this two chapters are related to my other story, some chapters in future my not be related. You have been warned.**

**Consoling Kaito**

"Hello people. I'm back," exclaimed Master as she wiped her hands, her Traffic Light staff following behind her with its hairy legs. She turned around on the way to sofa to moonwalk until she sat between Kyle and Kaito, who were in a dark mood.

Kyle ignored the fact that she did not need to say 'I'm back' as she had just arrived to the living room they were in. The Traffic Light jumped into her hand in its original staff mode, legs disappearing. Master, rather disappointed to find them looking like zombies, snapped her fingers of right hand, and when it failed to produce a sound she used her left hand. It still did not catch their attention.

Shrugging, she looked at Kyle who had a grave look and peeked into Kaito's face, whose eyes were slightly watery. Her gaze dropped to a smear on his coat.

"What happe- "

"Don't say it!" hissed Kyle quickly, but it was too late as tears began to fall freely down Kaito's chin. He reached for the tissue box beside him only to find it already empty. Master sacrificed her hankerchief to him in apology and with regret. Of course it was about his ice cream.

The air was now as heavy as Namine Ritsu. With awkward feeling, Master watched Kaito wiped tears after tears, hoping he will not forget to put it into the washing machine, as she did not had the heart to tell him not to leave it lying around. It was a good thing the texture of cloth was like towel, though it still seem to be used up anytime soon.

Kyle, on the other hand, was frustrated at Kaito for crying again and angry at Master for triggering his breakdown. Who knows how long it will take for him to recover. He also could not understand why Kaito had the guts to bawl in front of others. Kaiko had the same reaction when an ice cream dropped off the cone and melted, so he had the vague feeling of how the residents of mansion were like, based on his experience living in the world of vocaloids and thanks to the twin's overall introduction of the virtual singers.

"Master, do something," growled Kyle, scowling at her.

"What?" said Master with a nervous gulp.

"You're supposed to be their Master," added Kyle, tired of listening to his counterpart bawling.

That put her in a hard position. She nodded, slightly unhappy at her responsibility but Kyle had a very good point.

She patted Kaito's head and said, "No worries, no worries."

She received a disapproving look from Kyle, as he continued crying. Both of them knew these cheap words will not have any effect on him. However, it was hard enough to think of comforting words, and simply saying 'It'll be alright' probably will not work, either.

Curse this, thought Master, shall I say that?

Ignoring Kyle's aghast, tired look, she stayed silent for few minutes before she spoke, giving up. In this case, she had no other choice.

She put his hand on his shoulder, patting. It was a habit. "I haven't told you this before, since I just came to live here few days ago, but you see, my favourite song by you, Kaito, is Mind Scientist and Sekihi no Uta."

"Say it more louder." Master gave him an annoyed look before repeating, "Kaito, your songs that I like are Mind Scientist and Sekihi no uta, currently."

It was rather embarrassing to say it, but she was relieved when Kyle gave a thumbs up.

For Kyle, it was something he could not have said, as he had only watched the twins' and Miku's songs. He still could not find time and a quiet place to watch videos.

Anyway, that had successfully caught the weeping man's attention. Still sniffing, he gazed up into her face longingly as if begging for her to continue. Scratching her head, she shifted her gaze to Kyle, who she found looking at her excitedly.

"Kaito's songs are mostly bad, but that makes songs that are sung beautifully by him nearly priceless." Both Kyle and Master felt their heart grow cold when he flinched at the beginning phrase, but thankfully the tears started to reduce to sobbing and he looked slightly better. He blew his nose on the hankerchief.

So Master's tissue she had not even opened was gone to him. Chiding herself for not consoling him faster, she patted his shoulder, considering the next options.

"You're doing great," whispered Kyle, choosing the right moment to say it. Glancing at him gratefully, she found him unlocking an iPhone and lowering his voice so as not to disturb Kaito, saying "I'm going to call Kaiko." She nodded.

Kyle was also chiding himself for not thinking of this earlier.

At lost at what to do, Master ran her hand through Kaito's blue hair, her eyes following Kyle as he went to a corner of room to contact the genderbend.

"Hi Kyle! What do you want?" exclaimed a cheerful Kaiko, with Akaito arguing with Taito in the background noise.

"Kaito is crying and his ice cream stock is empty."

"Then what about-"

Kyle cut off her sentence. "Even modules' ice cream is gone. Maito stole theirs."

"That's an unforgivable capital crime. Where's Crypton family?"

"Shopping." It had been three hours since they went, and they were probably stuck trying to find the exit.

"Wait, hold on. What? Akaito." Kaiko can be heard yelling as she pulled away from her phone. "It's Kyle, and Kaito needs ice cream."

Kyle waited for a while, containing his frustration at the interruption, taking a glance at how Master was doing. Kaito was still sobbing, but it had neither gotten worst nor better. He heard Kaiko give a yelp, and Akaito's voice came, "Tell him to convert to spice."

"Give Kaiko my regards for at least trying to help." He realized that even the Shion family probably did not know how to stop him from crying. Cutting of the connection, he shook his head for Master to see.

She looked crestfallen. Biting back an urge to swear, she decided what she should and will say.

"Kaito, so what I meant to say is, I think the first generation vocaloids are more respective than Vocaloid 3. Even though it's an old technology, people still manage to make you sing so human in Mind Scientist. In fact, the other day I found IA singing Bad Apple horribly, no offense to her. I mean, Vocaloid 3 is great, but looking at Mind Scientist, it reminds you that it still depends on the user's skills. Out of all the new vocaloids, IA was the only one successful enough to appear in vocaloid ranking frequently."

It was working more perfectly than he had hoped for. He stared at her in encouragement. Kaito, paying more attention, had stopped crying. On the other hand, Master looked panicky.

"Master?"

"Hmm?" replied Master, still searching her mind for something to say, hoping like a death row inmate that Kaito will not use up her tissue packet to the point she will have to give him her expensive one she saved deep in her pocket. Perhaps what he needed was a bath towel. "Yes, Kyle?"

"It's Kaito."

"Oh, you two sound exactly the sa- WHAT!" yelped Master, to find the blue eyes staring into her.

"MAAAAASTER!" wailed Kaito, terrifying both of them that he will start crying again.

Both of them confirmed that he had been delivered from depression. However, before they can relax, Kaito hugged Master.

"Thank you, Master."

Kyle understood why Keel, back in his world, had went berserk at the sight of him consoling Yukina, Keel's daughter, by hugging her (Keel=Kiyoteru, Yukina=Yuki). The gap in age was only as different as himself and Michaela, though.

Master, on the other hand, was trying to convince herself desperately that he was just a family member.

Oh god, I did not intended this to be MasKai (Master x Kaito), thought the girl as she wondered if she should just put down the forgotten Traffic Light and hug him back. All the words she had said were confessions of why she respected the first generation.

* * *

"Bye guys, I shall now return to the toilet," declared Master, walking out of the living room, turning around to moonwalk along the corridor.

Was that supposed to be a joke? wondered Kyle.

**I repeat; I did not intended this to be MasxKai. And no offense to IA. Really.**


End file.
